Underwriters Laboratories (UL) has a standard for single and multiple station carbon monoxide alarms, UL-2034. In this UL standard there is a requirement to supervise the operational condition of the carbon monoxide (CO) alarm as outlined the UL-2034, paragraph 38.1.1. To meet this standard, some present technology CO alarms require the use of external components to isolate the CO alarm detection amplifier. Furthermore, other CO alarm supervision solutions are limited to only creating current sinks. Also, other solutions may require a significant period of time to operate while waiting for the output of the CO detection circuitry to come back into equilibrium. This could be multiple seconds, or even as much as 10-15 seconds for a complete diagnosis of the CO alarm circuitry.